


I Believe Children are the Future

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Hero/Heroine Lana, Post-her season 8 canon, oh hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: Completely unoriginal title, I know… A fic I started forever ago (that I honestly don’t know if I’ll ever do more with), because I wish there was a spinoff series about Lana Lang getting to be a super hero and since it doesn’t exist… well, I guess I’ll write part of it myself.
Kudos: 1





	I Believe Children are the Future

Early in the morning—after Lana had had to say goodbye to Clark forever—she sat in the street drinking tea.

She didn’t know why she was doing this, exactly. She imagined she was just looking for a place to go now—and was hoping that seeing the rare oncoming traffic would give her inspiration on where to turn to—and that the tea was for her shot nerves, but she wasn’t entirely sure.

The beverage was… good: Not as wonderful as the kind she would have made at the Talon, but it sufficed. And who knew? Maybe it would eventually kick in to give her the energy to get out there and help people, like she so wanted to.

And it was just as Lana was having that thought, that a green minivan stopped beside her and a smiling father and mother offered her a ride.  
  
But what really warmed Lana’s heart and made her agree to this—even when part of her thought this was a bad idea (if for no other reason than the fact that if the family had crashed into her in their vehicle, she would have totaled it with her new powers. So already she was being a danger to them in her carelessness)—were the children in the backseat looking at her with a concerned air about them.

They were the kind of kids that Lana had no doubt had read about the Blur, and were being inspired by him to want to help a stranger now.

And so Lana… wanted to protect these kids. These kids who were probably in danger, now that her eyes were picking up on the fact that the state listed on their father’s driver’s license wasn’t the same one on the car’s plate.

So far, Lana wasn’t sure if the parents were suspicious, but she did think they may have gotten into some trouble and were now probably on the run. Best to fish for some answers, then.

“…I’m sorry to bother you,” Lana said as way of explanation for herself, as she slid into the backseat beside the cute little boy. “I guess... I guess I was just depressed—and not myself—because I just found out my essential fiancée is allergic to me, if you can believe it.” And to say Lana was nearly crying or laughing hysterically as she had to think those words again, would have been an understatement.

“Don’t worry about it,” the girl piped up, as she banged on her chest proudly. She couldn’t have been any more than four or five, but she was about to show Lana that she was a genius—much like the son that she and Clark had had for such a brief time had been. “Anyone who learns they’ve been touched by a rare science would be the same.”

“Kimmy is right, dear!” the mother spoke now… just as her husband seemed to be pulling into the oncoming lane of traffic, while she was none the wiser?! “I don’t know what I would have done, if something like that ever came up to separate me from my husband, Kimmy, or Judah.”

And before Lana knew it—thinking again, how she had to help these sweet kids and perhaps their mother—Lana was jumping out the window, and speeding in front of the car so that the oncoming traffic hit her… and not the car she’d just been in, saving lives but exposing her location to Lex in this way.


End file.
